


公调一棵草【上】

by Prisoners520



Category: Original Works
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoners520/pseuds/Prisoners520





	公调一棵草【上】

昏暗的房间里，床头灯微弱的亮着，泛黄的灯光照的室内暖融融的。房间中央的地毯上，女孩儿规规矩矩地跪在地上，一袭跟地毯同色的深灰色毛绒睡衣，把人衬的柔软又香甜。

女孩儿看着桌上的电脑安静的等待着，听着里面偶尔传来的嘶啦嘶啦的电流声和渐渐增多的说话声，明亮的眼睛里带着一丝兴奋，一丝期待，还有一点点的惊慌。

“公调诶，今天是谁呀？”

“是草草。”

“哦哦，草草呀，她好可爱的，迷迷糊糊的特想捏一把。。。。。。”

“今天谁主调呀？”

“恩，还不清楚，公告里没有说。”

“哦哦，好期待啊，不知道草草表现会怎么样.”

.......

一句接一句的对话清晰地传到草草的耳朵里，白皙的脸庞瞬间像是蒙了一层红布，下意识地动了动身子，然后就老老实实地不动了.

像是过了一个世纪那么久，音箱里传来一声低沉清雅的男声，“大家安静一下。

“啊！竟然是沈巍！”

“是啊是啊我好喜欢他！”

”除了草草以外其他人都闭麦，不许插嘴。”被称作沈巍的男人开口道。

房间里立刻安静了下来。草草觉得心脏都要从胸膛里蹦出来了，下意识地正了正跪姿，当反映过了自己做了什么之后，脸更是红的几乎要滴血。

“准备好了吗，草草？”低沉的男声再次响起，不带一丝拖沓。

“回爷的话，草草准备好了。”不自觉地看了一下身边放着的各种工具。草草觉得嗓子有些发紧，发出的声音甚至都有一点变调儿。

“放松，不要紧张。爷不会伤害你。”沈巍似乎发觉了草草的不安，安抚地说道。

“是，爷。”草草强迫自己放松下来，不自觉地在心里描绘着电脑那头的男人。不知道他长的什么样子，声音确实是自己喜欢的类型。

“汇报一下现在的衣着，环境。”

“。。。回爷的话，草草穿的睡衣，在卧室。”草草正在出神，半天才反应过来赶紧回话。

“把灯关掉，窗帘都拉开”云淡风轻的话，却让草草心里一震，看了看窗户的方向，有些犹豫。

“爷。。。。可不可以。。。。”草草有些为难地嗫嚅道“楼间距比较窄。”

死一样的沉默。

“左右手轮流耳光50个，记得报数。”草草几乎以为电脑出了什么问题的时候，对面终于开口了，好听的声音听到草草耳朵里，却有些恐怖的意味。

她不明白为什么第一次就遭受这样的对待，她想直接关电脑，手指都要触到键盘了就听到里面传来一声“嗯？”鼻腔里发出的质疑让草草手指一哆嗦。慌乱地恢复了跪姿。

“是，爷。”嘶哑地说出这两个字，草草举起了白皙的手掌，纤长的指尖有些颤抖，“啪！”的一声在房间里响了起来。回荡在草草耳朵里，让她觉得有一些耻辱。

“力气大一些，没有吃饭吗？报数呢？重来！”沈巍呵斥。

“是，爷，草草知错。”草草眼圈儿都有些红了。

“啪！”重重地一巴掌打在脸上，疼痛从手掌传到脸颊，蔓延到心里。让人窒息的羞耻同时带来了让人绝望的快感。

“一。”草草颤抖地报出数字。

“继续。”

仍然没有多余的话，沉默片刻咬咬牙终于又举起了手。

“啪！”

“二”

没得到任何回应，草草只能继续。

“啪！”

“三！” 草草脸已经通红，隐隐有了一些指痕。对面却仍然没有声音。草草有些无助，看着电脑上显示在线的绿色小喇叭草草几乎要哭出来“爷。”

“继续。”冰冷的不带一丝感情的话让草草绝望。

“啪！”

“四”

“啪！”

“五”

“停下吧。”好像听到一声轻微的叹息，草草缓缓地放下了举起的右手。

“灯关上，窗帘打开。”沈巍命令

“是，爷。”草草才刚刚知道原来刚刚的耳光是惩罚。

她本来以为刚刚的耳光是那人的妥协，毕竟知道现在网上的S好多都是骗床骗炮的，不会轻易得罪M，没想到却碰上一个不太一样的。忐忑之余草草竟然多了一些期待，站起身来关上床头的灯，走到窗前把窗帘打开，犹豫了一下，终究没把那层纱帘拉开，虽然薄薄的一层起不到什么作用，但是终究是稍微多一点安全感。她想这应该不算是不听话吧。

“爷，草草做好了。”回到电脑前跪好，草草瞟了一眼纱帘，有些心虚地说。

“乖，把衣服脱掉。剩下内衣。”沈巍毫不犹豫地下达了命令。

“是，爷。”草草压了压心里的慌乱，乖顺地回答完之后就一点一点解开睡衣的扣子，脱下来放在一边，又把手放在了睡裤上，狠了狠心一把扯下跟上衣放在了一起。看了一眼窗户的位置，下意识地把手臂抱在了胸前，挡住了内衣外面白皙的皮肉。

“爷，草草脱掉了。” 草草的声音有些颤抖。

“围着房间爬三圈儿，每一圈狗叫五声。完成之后到窗边跪好回话。”

草草有些惊恐地看着卧室的落地玻璃，说出的话都有些断断续续，“爷，可不可以。。。。”

“不可以。”没等草草说完，电脑那边就传来了沈巍的回答，像以往一样清雅，没有愤怒，也没有指责。平静但是不容置疑。

两人都不再说话地拉锯着。沉默压的草草喘不过气，终于放弃抵抗地垂下头，小声地说了一声“是，爷。”柔软的嗓音，好听又让人有些心疼。

给自己鼓了鼓气，草草趴到地上一点一点爬到房间边上，默默地爬了几步，小小声地“汪”了一声，羞耻的感觉瞬间让她耳根都有些发烫。爬到窗边的时候草草把头垂的几乎要埋进胸脯里了，虽然房间里黑着灯，外面应该看不到，但是那种暴露的感觉让她浑身都起了一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩，心砰砰地在胸膛里跳个不停，甚至连呼吸都有些不顺畅了。终于从窗边爬了过去快爬完一圈的时候草草才想起来后面一直在紧张，居然忘记要叫了，看了看剩下的几步路，想着还好没规定爬几步就要叫一下那就一起吧。

于是房间里回响的“汪汪汪汪”四声小声地叫声竟然引得电脑那一端的男人轻声笑了出来。“小狗儿前面是忘了叫唤了吗？”

草草被臊的头都抬不起来，弱弱地叫了一声“爷，您。。您别取笑草草了。”声音里带了些哭腔，眼睛里也蒙了一层水汽。

沈巍恢复正经，温柔地说了一声好。

一个字就安抚下了草草那颗躁动的心，咬了咬牙，便接着爬了起来。想着刚刚的窘迫，草草一不做二不休，干脆刚一开始就把五声叫完了。偷偷瞟了一眼电脑那边儿，发现屏幕早已经灭了，没听到沈巍的声音，便把心放了下来，接着一步一步慢慢地爬了起来。走过窗子的时候还是有一些瑟缩，但是相较于第一圈已经好多了，草草尽快加快了爬行的速度，很快就从窗边爬了过去。

“最后一圈在窗边叫，大声一些。”似乎感觉草草应该爬完第二圈了，沈巍突然出声。

草草一呆，撇了撇嘴，终究没能说出什么拒绝的话，只得乖顺地说了一声“是，爷。”

低着头慢慢一点一点向前爬动，到了窗边的时候草草尽量把自己缩成一个小团子大声地汪汪叫了起来，数着数叫完草草觉得心脏都要吐出来了，三步并作两步蹭蹭地窜过窗子躲在角落大口呼吸起来。 

“草草？完成了吗？”黑屏的电脑传出沈巍的声音。

草草吓了一跳，马上爬完最后一圈又来到窗口的位置，羞耻的感觉让草草几乎有些脱力，浑身都起了一层薄汗，气喘吁吁地说“回爷的话，草草做完了，现在在窗边。”

“脱掉内裤，对着窗外自慰5分钟，必须高潮，做不到就重新爬一遍。开始的时候给爷说一声，爷帮你计时。”

好听的声音听到草草耳朵里却几乎让她软倒在地上，扭头看了看窗外的夜色，风吹的树影婆娑，透着一丝丝凉意。好在外面只有几颗星星，月亮也不甚明亮，应该看不到吧。草草心里想着手已经伸到了内裤边缘，手指一动小小的布料就落了下来，被随手扔在一边。不经意地扫了一眼草草发现内裤上居然粘了一些黏稠的液体，颤抖着手指在身下一划，果然是湿滑的一片，草草有些相信群里人们开玩笑说自己是天生的M这件事了。

“草草？”没听到回话，沈巍的声音有些不耐烦。

“爷，草草在，刚刚把内裤脱掉。”

“下次注意先回答再做事，第一次饶了你，下次再犯，别怪我不客气。”冷冰冰地声音不带一丝感情。

“是，爷，草草知错了。”

“嗯，那你开始吧。爷帮你计时。”

草草对着窗外打开缓缓打开双腿，纤长地手指划过小腹来到隐秘在丛林中的桃花源，轻轻掀开两片颤抖的唇瓣将两根之间探进穴里，腻滑的体液因为草草的动作缓缓地从洞口溢了出来，不是第一次做这种事，但是这次显然跟往常不一样，虽然窗户紧闭着，但是总是觉得有一丝丝凉意从缝隙里透进来，吹在布满薄汗的身体上，加上总有种被窥视的感觉，这一切都让草草禁不住有些颤抖。

手指在小穴里进进出出，咕叽咕叽的水声和偶尔从草草嘴里发出的细碎的嗯嗯声，回响在安静的夜色里，淫糜的令人发指。草草听到电脑那头传来一阵低沉的喘息声，不禁心神一荡，手上的动作也就有些迟缓了。

“你还有两分钟。”带着微微喘息的提醒从电脑里传进耳朵让草草猛地一震，回过神来才想起现在的处境。只得又加快了抽插的速度。可是不够， 手指从两根变为三根再变成四根，程度从指尖变为没根而入，还是不够，草草微眯着眼幻想着男人撞击着自己的身体粗硬的性器插进自己的小穴，搅出绵稠的泡沫，浪叫也开始变得大声起来。

“停下来。”

草草正在专心地想让自己舒服的办法，手指也摸向了洞口的小粒。突然听到沈巍的这个命令让她觉得委屈到了极点，本想不从，反正对方也看不到，可是心里却总觉得不太好，这个男人让她有些没办法拒绝，所以她放弃了享受的权利，停下了手中的动作，期期艾艾地唤了一声“爷...”声音里都像是蒙了一层水汽，让人不禁心生爱怜。

“你还有一分钟，可以到高潮吗？”沈巍的声音有些奇怪，草草觉得他一定也是在做跟自己一样的事情。摇了摇头，摇掉了脑中的疑惑，想了想目前的状况，她对自己没有信心。总是觉得不够，虽然停下来降低了欲望，但是说实话即使连续不断地做完那一分钟，草草也是一点把握都没有。

“对不起，爷，草草不能保证。”声音里充满了委屈与忐忑。

一阵沉默过后，对方叹了一口气。“草草，你不需要给我说对不起，你做错事，或者做不到我要求的事情我会罚你，会让你为你的行为付出代价，但是惩罚过后就过去了，所以不需要对不起，我以后也不想听到这几个字。”

“是，爷。”

“给你两个选择，一，继续做你的事情到高潮，因为打断你了，所以给你两分钟，如果做不到，就把刚刚所有的事情重来一遍直到你做到。二，带上眼罩，打开门对着楼道自慰一分钟。手机定好时带上耳塞，时间到了自动停止。”

简单地两讲句话像是一声炸雷，劈的草草七荤八素，脑壳都有些胀痛，她看了一眼房间门口的位置，虽然看到外面，可还是执着地看着，她住的房子是单位分的一梯两户的小单元楼，楼里住着的基本都是学校里的同事，她住在13层，不是顶楼，看了看时间，晚上十点半，不早，可也算不上晚，一般这时间老师们基本上都不会再出来了，但是万一碰到意外，那自己也就身败名裂了。但是选第一个的话，她对自己实在没有信心，以往自己摸，怎么也得二十多分钟，半小时左右，5分钟实在有些困难。

沈巍给了草草足够的时间思考， 看她没出声，也不催她，只是耐心地等着。

足足有五六分钟，草草仿佛才找回自己的声音，咽了口口水，蚊子般的声音从口腔里挤了出来“爷，草草选择第二个。”草草心里想的是就一分钟应该没问题吧，耳塞松一些，万一有声音马上就停止就好了，而且再一想那样就像是对着平时工作中的老古板们做这种事情其实还挺刺激的。

“好，开始准备吧，准备好了汇报一声。”像是料想到草草会这么选择，沈巍毫不犹豫地宣布了开始。

草草慢慢腾腾的挪到电脑前面伸手拿了一条缎带，大红的带子撞进眼里，火一样像是人心头燃烧，激的草草几乎移不开眼，这还是沈巍前些天买给草草的，直接寄到她手里，当时一眼就看上了这个带子，甚至因为它久久没能入睡。

强迫自己收回心神，匆匆抓起耳塞抱着电脑手机来到客厅，草草有些犹豫，愣愣地看了门口半天才一步一步走到门前，屏住呼吸从猫眼里往外看了一眼，黑漆漆的一片，锤了一下门，外面灯亮了，确定外面没有人，又等了一会儿直到灯灭了，草草深呼吸几口气，轻轻地打开了房门，半天没敢动，确定外面灯没有因为开门亮起来才一点一点把门推开。

楼道里静的可以听到草草的心跳声，砰砰地像是要从胸腔里跳出来，轻轻地把电脑放在一边，想了想把屋里的灯也关上了，除了电脑发出的那一点亮光，其余就只剩了黑暗，慢慢跪在地上拿出手机把时间定为1分钟，缎带绕过眼睛系在脑后，草草轻轻地说了一声“爷，草草准备好了。”

“开始吧。”仍然是简简单单的吩咐，却回复的很及时，显然沈巍一直在耐心地等待着。

指尖摸索到手机上点了开始，确认听到计时的声音开始了之后草草带上耳塞哆哆嗦嗦地把手伸到了胯下，心里像是在擂鼓，脑子里默默地数着数，耳朵拼命地捕捉着周围的声响，手指有一下没一下地再腿间抚摸着，只想着赶紧到时间好关上门。

数到45的时候草草突然感觉像是有一阵风吹到了面上，心里一紧，几乎就要叫出来，屏住呼吸等了几秒四下并没有什么不对，一点一点把心放下，手机计时器就嗡嗡地响了起来，草草松了口气，浑身发软地跪坐在小腿儿上想要拿下了耳塞。又把手伸向了缎带。。。。


End file.
